


Come A Little Closer

by dupergal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Complete, Complete Disregard For Dead Characters, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Wedding!Fic, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dupergal/pseuds/dupergal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel finally get married as the rain falls down around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come A Little Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on tumblr from my friend spell-seeker who prompted: Bananas, Umbrellas, Vows. Destiel.
> 
> Special thanks to my friends spell-seeker and amazable who helped me edit this fic.

From the corner of his eye all Dean could see were umbrellas: white, black multi-coloured—anything that sheltered his guests sitting in their picket fence-white seats. The rain was relentless and showed no signs of stopping. Dean had thought that the rain was a sign; a warning from God that they shouldn’t be doing what they were about to, but Castiel assured him that it was quite the opposite. He explained that rain represented new beginnings and growth, not bad omens like most people believed. He swore that God was utterly indifferent to the sexual orientation of those who got married: all He cared about was if they truly loved each other. That had calmed Dean down slightly, but he still wished it was sunny out. He wanted to see the sunlight reflected off Castiel’s eyes, wanted to be able to pick out the lighter flecks of blue settled into his irises instead of the steady colour they shone now. Dean glanced at his little brother a few steps away. Sam shot him a thumbs-up from underneath his monstrous pale green umbrella. The sleeves of his suit were a little too short but they’d had to settle with it. Tuxedos simply weren’t made in size Sasquatch. A gentle pressure on Dean’s hands made him refocus at the task at hand, turning his gaze from Sam and his guests back onto the face of his angel.

“Dean,” Cas whispered. He really  _did_  look dashing in his suit, blue tie and the white lily—Dean’s mother’s favourite flower—the only things marring the otherwise head-to-toe black. Dean looked him up and down and licked his lips, ignoring the fact that it seemed a little inappropriate to be checking him out in front of all his closest friends. “It’s your turn.”

Dean swallowed past a lump in his throat. “Oh, uh, yeah. Right,” he mumbled, trying to calm himself down enough to speak. It felt like the entire planet was watching him right now, even though it was only a handful of hunters and close friends, maybe an angel or two. Even Lisa and Ben were there, and though it made Dean feel a little uncomfortable, it was reassuring as well. It was nice to think that Lisa understood why they could never have worked out: Dean’s heart had already been destined to someone else.

Dean had never thought of himself to be the marrying type. Sam constantly had referred to Dean as being ‘free-spirited’, content with the one-night stands and meaningless sex as long as he didn’t have to worry about relationships. As a hunter, he knew that any day could be his last, and in the few relationships he’d had there were always so many secrets that it was destroyed before it had begun. He’d even died a couple of times; over a hundred according to Sam (Dean was glad he hardly remembered that horrible Tuesday. It would have killed him to know how much Sam had been hurting). But there was something about Castiel that made Dean think differently. Maybe it was because he wasn’t human; maybe it was because Castiel knew Dean’s life, inside and out. Dean found himself wanting to wake up next to Castiel every morning, even if the angel never slept. He wanted to do all sorts of mundane things with him, go hunting with him, and have awesome sex with him when they turned the lights out, then wake up and do it all over again. For once, Dean didn’t simply think about having sex with someone. Hell, he didn’t even think of having sex with Castiel as having sex. It had taken on such a greater meaning that calling it ‘sex’ or ‘fucking’ just didn’t seem right to say anymore, because it was no longer with people he didn’t care about. It was because it was with someone he loved. And yeah, maybe Dean was a little bit possessive. Knowing that Castiel would be wearing a ring claiming him as Dean’s made his heart soar in his chest. Everyone would know that Castiel was Dean’s and that Dean was Castiel’s. 

That is, if he could actually get through his vows.

“Cas,” he started. The rain beating down on the archway above their heads pounded out a steady rhythm that helped to slow Dean’s racing heart. Dean had written his vows far in advance, and had stayed up late practicing them to the letter. He wanted the day to be perfect. But now that he was standing there, looking into Castiel’s beautiful eyes that were so filled with love, he knew he had to speak from the heart instead. “I don’t know when I started loving you. It could’ve been any of the times you saved me, or I saved you, or we saved someone else. All I know is that one day I woke up, and there you were, watching over me, and I realized that you were always watching over me. You stood by my side when I was being stubborn; you came whenever I called for your help; you were there in the times that I needed you and, even more importantly, in the times when I didn’t think I did. Hell, you were even there for me even when I had no idea you were around. 

“Anyway, what I’m trying to say, Cas, is that I love you. I love you more than anything in the entire world, in all of Heaven and Hell. You’ve literally gone to Hell and back for me, and for that I can’t thank you enough. And getting married to you, god, this is such a big deal for me. I never thought I was worthy of having an actual _relationship_ with someone, much less an angel of the Lord. And now here I am, standing at the altar with the angel of my dreams, someone who will do anything for me, who would die for me and who I would die for in return. I just want to marry you so bad.” He felt awkward, ending his vow like that, but judging by the tear rolling down Castiel’s cheek to moisten the wide smile on his lips, Dean knew Castiel didn’t care. He gave Castiel a small smile, the one that only Castiel had ever been able to draw out of him. Dean turned his head to look at the priest, one of Pastor Jim’s old friends. “Can I kiss my angel now or what?” he asked bluntly. Their guests erupted in a round of varied laughter and catcalls, though Dean was pretty sure most of the catcalls had come from Gabriel. Bobby grunted, “Now  _that’s_ the Dean Winchester I know,” from his specially-reserved seat in the front row. 

The priest grinned. “Not quite yet, son. I gotta say the magic words first.” Dean gripped Castiel’s hands a little tighter, feeling the anxiety setting into his bones. All he wanted to do was kiss Castiel senseless right then and there. The priest addressed Castiel: “Castiel, do you take Dean Winchester to be your lawfully wedded husband, so long as you both shall live?”

“And beyond,” Castiel said, taking one of the gold rings engraved with a loopy cursive  _C &D_ from the cushion Jo held out to him and slipping it onto Dean’s ring finger.

Dean chuckled fondly. “You’re supposed to say, ‘I do’, idiot.”

“But is that not more truthful?” Castiel countered. “I’m an angel, Dean. When you die I’m not going anywhere.” Dean felt an absurd surge of warmth fill his being at this declaration. He loved Castiel more than humanly possible, and despite his general rule of ‘No chick-flick moments’ he desperately wanted to confess his love for the angel all over again.

“You’re right, Cas. As always.”

“And do you, Dean Winchester,” the priest continued. “Take Castiel to be your lawfully wedded husband, so long as you both shall live?”

“And beyond.” Dean winked and slid Castiel’s matching ring on.

The priest paused, smiled, drawing out the grand finale. Dean was bursting at the seams with anticipation. He was excited and nervous all at once and wondered if Castiel felt the same way. Judging by the flicker of fear in Castiel’s eyes Dean decided that he did. He rubbed his thumb soothingly over the back of Castiel’s hand. The priest looked at both of them in turn.

“You may now kiss your husband.”

“It’s about damn time,” Dean growled. He surged forward and cupped Castiel’s face with both his hands and drew Castiel as close to him as possible, drinking in his warmth and familiarity, smiling against Castiel’s lips as he kissed him, long and slow and sweet. It was just them in their own corner of the world, and now it was going to be him and Cas, together forever and ever. Dean liked the sound of that. 

He bumped Castiel’s nose with his a few times as they drew out their kiss as long as possible. Castiel technically didn’t need to breathe, but Dean’s lungs were straining with the lack of oxygen. He promptly ignored the need to breathe in favour of tilting Castiel’s head into a better angle with the hand that had wandered to the back of Castiel’s neck. The arms wrapped around Dean’s waist were a comforting and steady pressure.

Eventually, though, Dean’s lungs were so far gone from screaming that he could hardly feel them anymore. He pulled back just enough to catch his breath, resting his forehead against Castiel’s as he breathed him in. Cheers and hollers were still wrapping around them, but all Dean could see was Castiel, shining like a beacon of light in his previously dark and lonely world. The both of them smiled, and Castiel took Dean’s hand, turning them to face their guests. Gabriel was high-fiving Balthazar, Castiel’s best man, while Sam was hugging both Jo and Ellen in his monkey arms. Bobby strode from his chair, leaving his umbrella behind in favour of wrapping his arms around Dean and Castiel. He chuckled, and Dean could’ve sworn he was crying, but maybe it was just the rain. “That’s my boy,” he said. Dean squeezed Bobby back as hard as he could.

It was a mess after that. There were so many congratulations that at some point Dean actually lost Castiel. He hugged Jo and Ellen and even Rufus; he patted both Balthazar and Gabriel on the shoulder; Charlie gave him the biggest high-five possible and told him a ridiculous story about the girl she was dating (“Still wish you hadn’t interrupted me with that fairy, though,” she’d mused. “That chick was _hot._ ”). The reception was simple, just an average white wedding cake, some good classic rock that had Sam complaining all night, and a truckload of booze. He and Castiel danced to a light, breezy ballad that he’d let Sam pick out for their first dance, and Dean found he actually enjoyed the tune. The fact that Castiel had rested his head on Dean’s shoulder throughout the dance may have swayed his opinion slightly. Several people got so stupidly drunk that Dean had trouble keeping his expression neutral. At one point Ellen and Rufus started singing an awful karaoke rendition of _Carry On Wayward Son_. As they partied later and later into the night, Gabriel came to the conclusion that it was time to let the Trickster out to play. He began making a variety of sexual jokes, very bluntly putting into focus what was going to transpire between Dean and Castiel that night. It wasn’t as if Dean couldn’t handle them, but it did make him blush. Gabriel even went so far as to conjure a basket of bananas from nowhere and proceed to eat them while making disgusting moans of pleasure. Castiel flushed as red as a cooked lobster, and Dean wrapped his arms around him from behind, snuggling Castiel in against his chest.

“Its okay, Cas. Don’t let him get to you,” he murmured into Castiel’s mussed hair.

“I know, Dean, it’s just…unsettling when you know your brother is making jokes about things you plan to do later.” Well, that went straight to Dean’s crotch. Eventually it got through Gabriel’s thick head that they got the joke, and with a wink and a wish of good luck, he poofed off to who-knows-where, leaving his basket of bananas and a pile of candy wrappers behind him.

At around two in the morning the party finally wound down. Sam insisted to Ellen, Joe, and Rufus that he’d drive them home, seeing as they were too drunk to safely drive. Other hunters that Dean was more acquaintances with then friends wished them luck and went their own ways; the angels who’d come patted Castiel on the shoulder and had quick conversations with him in their heads before they too disappeared. Balthazar gave them a salute and said, “If you ever need anything, anything at all, give me a shout, okay, loves?” Dean nodded and Balthazar flew away in a rustle of feathers.

Bobby was the last to leave. He drew Dean and Castiel into a hug. “My boy, all grown up,” he said. “Ya know, your Daddy would’ve loved to see this.” Dean suddenly felt sick. He shook his head quickly.

“No he wouldn’t,” Dean said firmly. Bobby pulled back only slightly. Castiel rested his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Dad always wanted me to be the perfect son. He wanted me to like girls. And for the longest time, I did. But the truth is, I liked guys, too. I just pretended that I didn’t so Dad wouldn’t think any less of me than he already did.”

“Dean,” Bobby said sternly, looking Dean straight in the eye. “I know your Daddy wasn’t the best father to you boys, but you listen here. I knew him too: He was my best friend, and all he ever wanted was for you to be happy. Especially you, Dean. He knew what kind of man you were, and though I don’t agree with how you and your brother were raised, I know his only goal was to make you boys happy.” 

Dean threw his arms around Bobby, tears in his eyes. “Thank you, Bobby,” he whispered. God, he was turning into such a chick. Somehow he didn’t mind the change.

“No problem, kiddo.” They stood together for a moment, Castiel respectfully standing off to the side. “Now then,” Bobby peeled himself off Dean, who wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. “I gotta get going. Don’t want to make you two push back your plans any longer.” Dean could feel the resulting flush all across his shoulders. “And Castiel?” he said. Castiel’s head jerked up.

“Yes, Bobby?”

Bobby smiled. “Take care of Dean, ya hear?” Castiel nodded enthusiastically, and with that Bobby left the reception hall. 

“Well, then,” Dean smirked, sauntering over to Castiel and resting his hands on his hips. “Do you want me to carry you across the threshold, or are you a big boy now?”

Castiel linked his hands behind Dean’s neck, ghosting as kiss over his lips that made Dean let out a grateful sigh. “I do not care either way, as long as we get to make love as soon as possible.”

Dean pressed a huge, chaste kiss to Castiel’s mouth. “I love you. I love you so much,” he whispered.

“I love you too, Dean. Now, I feel as though we should dispose of our clothing as soon as possible.”

Dean grinned and took Castiel’s hand. “Hell yeah.” They raced towards the Impala, rings glinting off each other’s fingers in the soft glow of the streetlights.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for faster fic uploads and for more Destiel: castielconsultingtimelord.tumblr.com


End file.
